


Bet

by SecretMaker



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2015 [12]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3207095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke and Ai have a little bet to see how long it'll take Rin to figure out that they're dating. It's coming down to the wire, and Sousuke is sure he'll die if the idiot doesn't figure it out soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bet

1-20-15  
Prompt: Bet

It had been weeks, and Rin had yet to figure it out. Sousuke had been watching him out of the corner of his eye, catching all those sideways glances and calculating looks. He saw it every single time when Rin decided that what he thought must have been impossible, when he decided he was seeing things. And he saw it every single time Rin would glance between his roommate and his kouhai and start to think all over again.

He had bet Ai it would take him a month to figure it out.

Ai had bet on two.

So on the fifty-ninth day of his relationship with Ai, Sousuke was draped over his top bunk with his eyes on Rin, growing increasingly desperate. If Rin didn’t pull his head out of his ass in the next two and a half hours, he was going to have to shell out five thousand yen to his beautiful, sweet, caring, vicious boyfriend. Yamazaki Sousuke did not like losing bets, and he certainly did not like Ai winning them. Sighing heavily, Sousuke swung himself down from the top bunk and flopped onto the bottom, halfway on top of Rin. 

“What the hell, man?!” Rin screeched. He was thrashing whatever part of his body he could, but Sousuke was planted firmly enough on his legs and one of his arms that there was simply no dislodging him.

“You’re killing me here, Rin,” Sousuke mumbled. “You were supposed to be smart.”

“Says the ox laying on my kidneys,” Rin snarked. With a final thump to the back of Sousuke’s neck, Rin stilled. “How exactly am I killing you?”

“No,” Sousuke whined, “I can’t tell you. If I tell you, I lose.”

“Lose what?” Rin asked in an utterly defeated voice.

“The bet,” Sousuke whined.

“What bet?”

“Nooo, I can’t tell you that either! You have to figure it out, and you have to figure it out today, or I’m screwed,” Sousuke lifted his head enough to shoot Rin his very best pout, then let it fall back onto his hip with a heavy thud. Rin sighed like a man who had seen far, far too much of the world in far too short a time.

“Remind me why I put up with you?” he muttered.

“Because under this unfairly attractive exterior there beats a heart of gold,” Sousuke answered without lifting his face from Rin’s hip.

“Sure there does,” Rin said, patting Sousuke’s head with his free hand.

Just then, the door burst open and the two on the bed were assaulted with a chorus of “RIN-SENPAI, RIN-SENPAI, GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT-“ which was cut off suddenly when Momo caught sight of them on the bed. “Um, Yamazaki-Senpai, should you have your head there?” 

“’S fine,” Sousuke mumbled.

“Ai’s not the jealous type,” Rin added casually. Momo hummed cheerfully and scrambled over to the bed.

“So Rin-Senpai, guess what!” he chattered. Sousuke closed his eyes and let Momo’s voice fade to background noise. Something about Gou. Either Gou or the praying mantis Momo had caught and then named Gou, claiming that it was the first thing he had ever seen cute enough to deserve being named after Rin’s sister. Sousuke grinned, remembering the resigned look of horror on Ai’s face when he had escaped to his and Rin’s dorm the day Momo had caught it. Momo babbled on, answered every now and then by Rin, and Sousuke went back to sulking. 

Wait.

Had Rin just-

Sousuke looked up at his roommate. Silence reigned for a moment as Rin cocked an eyebrow at him. Then, in one flurry of movement, he shot off of the bed and across the hall. “AI,” he roared, throwing open the door to Room 210.

Ai let out a shriek, whirling around to face the door. “What the hell, Sousuke?!” he cried.

“I won!” Sousuke yelled, grinning and standing with the proudest posture he could possibly muster. “Rin figured it out, and our two-month is tomorrow, so I won!”

“Prove it,” Ai hissed, eyes narrowing. By now, Rin and Momo had joined them, hovering nervously by the door. Sousuke turned on Momo.

“What did he say when you were complaining about me laying in Rin’s lap?” Sousuke demanded.

“I don’t really want to be involved in this,” Momo reasoned, trying to back away. Without looking up, Rin reached out an arm and hooked Momo by the neck. 

“Just tell the man, Momo,” Rin said. “The sooner we get this over with, the better.”

“He, he uh, said that Nitori-Senpai wouldn’t get jealous?”

“Exactly!” crowed Sousuke. “Rin, why did you say that?”

“Because Ai’s not the jealous boyfriend type,” Rin answered in monotone. Sousuke let out an excited noise and turned back to Ai. Ai, for his part, only shot Rin a mildly betrayed look before slumping where he stood.

“But I don’t have five thousand yen,” he said in a voice that sounded so small, so afraid that immediately Sousuke’s heart shattered and landed in a half-melted puddle on the floor.

“Oh my god, Sousuke you monster,” Rin said, backing out slowly with Momo in tow.

“No, wait, Rin,” Sousuke stuttered, looking wildly from his boyfriend to his roommate and back again. “Ai, come on. Let me enjoy this victory for like five minutes before you guilt it away from me.” Ai glanced up at him and mustered a weak, watery smile.

“Congratulations, Sousuke,” he said, and Sousuke could hear the tears in his eyes. Sousuke groaned heavily,

“I know what you’re doing,” he muttered before gathering the boy close to him. “Alright, Ai, you don’t owe me the five thousand,” he said. “We’ll think of something else for you to reward me with.” And though he couldn’t see it, Sousuke knew Ai was wearing that lascivious little smirk of his.

Omake:  
Rin lounged on his bed, enjoying the blissful silence that came with Sousuke being in Ai and Momo’s room. Somehow, he and Ai together were capable of keeping Momo quiet. Rin stretched his arms over his head, wondering if he could take a nap when-  
“Rin-Senpai, Yamazaki-Senpai is making Nitori-Senpai prostitute himself to pay off his debts!”

“Momo!” squeaked Ai. “Don’t shout things like that, people will get the wrong idea!”

“But that’s exactly what’s happening here!” cried Momo. “I for one will not stand idly by while my precious Nitori-Senpai is forced to become a common whore. I will save you from the evils of Yamazaki-Senpai!” 

Rin closed his eyes for a moment, then stood with a few grumbled obscenities. He marched across the hall and grabbed Momo by the collar. As he turned to leave, shoving the ginger in the direction of the vending machines, he shot over his shoulder, “Ai, just suck his dick already, and he’ll shut up about it.” Rin turned to leave the two spluttering in his wake.

**Author's Note:**

> Another Daily Drabble from [Tumblr](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com)


End file.
